


Truths

by Kita_the_Spaz, Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some calls change everything. The truth in one is almost too much for Iruka to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16731) by Nezkov-Sou. 



> Another piece inspired by the little strip. I wanted to do a

Iruka picked up the phone. There was always a part of him that expected the worst; that Kakashi was dead, but this time it was Kakashi on the other end. 

Kakashi's words tumbled all over each other, thick with grief and pain. He was crying, his words halting and falling off every now and then. He was repeatedly telling him how much he loved him and how much he missed him.  

It confused Iruka and he wondered if Kakashi was calling to break things off, but that didn't feel right. There was something he was missing and he didn't know what. 

Then Kakashi said something about death and it took a moment for it to sink in. "Every one I love dies, I don't know why I thought you would be different. I keep calling, hoping and hoping you'll pick up, but you won't. But... just to hear your voice telling me to leave a message and you'll get back to me is worth it. I love you, Iruka."

The phone slipped from hands no longer able to hold it and Iruka stared at it numbly. If Kakashi was the one calling him, leaving these messages...

Was he dead? 

Frozen, Iruka waited for the phone to ring again, desperate to tell Kakashi that no, he wasn't dead, that he was just trapped and Kakashi needed to free him.

But when it rang again and Kakashi began to speak in that horrible, grief-soaked voice, heedless of Iruka's protests; Iruka knew the truth. They were both trapped in this endless hell, both living and dead, unable to move on.


End file.
